


“And Now. You’re Mine.”

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hocus Pocus - Freeform, One-Shot, Teen Trunks, Vegebul, Young Bulla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: Pre-Halloween one shot.





	“And Now. You’re Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lady_Red so much for your patience and beta-ing! 
> 
> Thanks to Rogue_1102 for the ideas.

Vegeta walked over to the controls and turned off the gravity. He strolled over to the bench, grabbed his towel and finished his bottle of water. Wiping his face, he unlatched the heavy, yet well-balanced metal door. His superhuman hearing picked up a song he has heard repeatedly for days. He hung the towel around his neck, let out a sigh and prepared himself to face his family.

“Squirt, there’s other Halloween movies.”

“I know. But I like this one. It’s the best one.” Bulla was propped up on her elbows on the plush living room carpet kicking her feet behind her in the air.

“It’s not. It’s just the one that’s always on.” Trunks was stretched across the couch watching TV with his sister.

“Let her be, Trunks.” Bulma said from the kitchen humming to herself.

“Yeah.” Trunks sat up to face his mom. “You can say that because you’ve been in the lab and Dad… Dad’s been training in a soundproof room. I’ve been listening to this on repeat for _ daysssss _.” Trunks paused briefly when his father walked into the kitchen, then dramatically fell back on the couch.

“SHHHHHHHHH! I rewound it. This is the best part!” Bulla jumped up to her feet and dropped the remote.

“Ughh.” Trunks groaned from under a pillow he put over his face to muffle the sound.

“_I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine_.” Bulla and Winifred Sanderson sang together. 

Vegeta walked to the fridge to get another water, then turned to watch his daughter dance and sing in the living room. Bulma wiped her forehead, rested her hands on the edge of the counter and joined Vegeta in watching Bulla.

Bulla picked up the remote and climbed on top of the long, wide coffee table. “_ I put a spell on you and now you’re gone _!” 

“Yep, I am!” Trunks grabbed the remote, turned off the TV and levitated over the couch with a grin. 

Before he could fly away, Bulma picked up the knife again and let out a sigh. “NO FLYING IN THE HOUSE!” 

Trunks landed behind the couch and looked behind him at a yellow glowing, red faced, foot stomping, angry little half Saiyan.

“No powering up either!” Vegeta finished drinking his water while eyeing his little girl. She shot back an angry look that - for a brief moment - shook him to his core. Bulla powered down and jumped off the coffee table. Trunks instantly ran down the hall. Bulla followed hot on his tail. 

“_Tsh_.”

“I don’t know why she loves that movie. It’s only been October for a few days and she’s been playing it since last Saturday.”

“_Hn_.” Vegeta replied, raising an eyebrow at the mess on the counter top.

“Bulla convinced me to get this pumpkin. I gutted it and been trying to carve it for an hour now.”

“The boy can use his Ki to slice into it.” Vegeta leaned against the counter, finishing a sandwich from the stack in front of him and reaching for another one.

“Yeah, but hard work is best. Plus no powers in the house, remember.” She adjusted the knife and cut deep into the husk. As she pulled out the knife, she cut her thumb at the heel of the blade. “Shit. Ow.” Bulma instantly put her thumb to her mouth.

Vegeta stopped chewing and observed his wife. He looked at the pumpkin, then to her hand as she took it out of her mouth to inspect it, then to her pained face, and shoved the second sandwich in his mouth. “Let me see.”

She slightly pouted as she slowly put her hand in his. He held up the thumb and looked at her face. He stared at her while he carefully let her hand drop and picked up the knife. “It’s not deep, but it’s red and bleeding more than it should. Move.”

Moving around him, she put her thumb in her mouth and pulled it out again. “Ow. Yeah it is. I’m going to get a bandage.” She walked towards the hall. “The design is over there.” She pointed behind her to the counter and proudly smirked down the corridor.

“_Hn_.”

——————

“DADDY!”

Vegeta was mindlessly washing the knife in the kitchen sink. Despite sensing her Ki, he crushed the handle in surprise at his daughter rushing in the room.

“Yes, Princess.” He dropped the knife in the sink and faced his daughter. Bulla climbed on top of the island and sat next to the pumpkin.

“When I was beating up Trunks, I did the move you taught me last week...”

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“And he said _ stop putting on a show. No one cares about that stupid movie. _ I said he’s stupid and punched him. Then he-“

“Bulla.”

“Right! After I beat him up, I went to Mommy and we came up with a really, really good idea. For the Halloween party, we are going to put on a show!” Bulla threw up her hands and smiled at her father.

In spite of himself, Vegeta couldn’t help but slightly smile back. “Oh really.”

“Yeah. We figured it all out. Well I figured it out. I’m gonna be Winny. Pan is gonna be the red sister and Marron is gonna be the blond one. Trunks is gonna be Max.” She counted each character on her fingers and stuck her tongue out at the last one. “Scratch is going to be Binx. Goten is going to be the Zombie. And Mai can be Allison.” She tapped a finger on her chin. “_ Hummm _, I guess I have to be Dani too. Oh well.” She shrugged her shoulders and put her hands on the counter behind her. “Don’t worry Daddy. You don’t have to sing. You and Mommy can be the parents.”

“_Hn_.” Vegeta moved to the island and started cleaning the mess on the counter.

“Daddy? What’s that?”

“This is the pumpkin your mother was carving.”

“I know. But what’s _ that _?” She pointed to the cut out facing Vegeta’s stomach.

Vegeta glanced down, then at the photo on the counter. Bulla followed his line of sight and giggled to herself.

“Daddy, good job. _ Buuuut _, this should be pointy and this should be not as pointy.”

“_Hn_.”

Bulla, grabbed the photo, jumped off the island and stood between the counter and Vegeta. “I’ll point, you cut.” She looked up at her father, who was looking down at her. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to the mangled knife in the sink. He opened his palm to release a small golden beam.

“_Ooooo _ Daddy. No powers in the house!”

“You don’t tell, I won’t.”

Bulla giggled and pointed to the pumpkin.

—————

“Done already?” Bulma addressed Vegeta as he came in the bedroom without looking up from her tablet.

“You’re gonna pay for that Woman.” Vegeta gently pulled her hand up from the tablet. “Where’s the bandage?” He firmly dropped it.

Bulma laughed nervously. “I went to my lab to get one and lost track of time.”

“_Tsh_.” Vegeta pulled off his clothes and tossed them into the laundry hamper. He walked naked into the en-suite and turned on the shower. 

“Did she tell you about the show?” She asked as she followed after him. 

“_ Hn _.” 

“I think I’m going to tell her that she should just do a musical or maybe just that one song. There’s not enough time for rehearsal. To remember lines… Costumes!” She leaned against the shower glass watching the rivers of water stream down his muscular form.

“Join me or close the door.” Vegeta reached behind him to grab her waist. 

In a rare move, Bulma dodged his advances. “Oh no I already showered. Meet me out here when you are dr- FUCK Vegeta!” She cleared the en-suite doorway when she felt a splash of hot water drench her back through her satin babydoll and robe.

He laughed deeply and freely from the shower. 

“Oh that’s funny?” She tossed off her wet clothes and marched back into the bathroom. 

“So you decided to join- Don’t. You. Da-“

“What happened to your smile now?” She held a half empty bottle of bubble gum shower gel Bulla left in their shower. The other half of shower gel was plopping off Vegeta’s hair, down his chest and shoulder to the shower floor.

“WOMAN! Do you know how long I will be smelling this odious-” His body went still. A deep purr vibrated from his chest as her hands disappeared into the black fur on top of his head.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Your otherworldly sense of smell is super sensitive. I’ll be nice and wash it out for you with my shampoo.” Her hand reappeared to turn him around, pulling his head from behind towards her; the shower raining over head lightly pelting his face.

“_ Hmm _. You better.”

“What was that?” Knowing it would annoy him way more than hurt him, she paused and arched her nails into his scalp. 

“You heard me.” He spun around and pulled her to him. She twisted her neck and arched her back to avoid his kiss. She giggled as he nuzzled his nose and his small bit of stubble tickled her neck. She tried to break out of his hold, by pushing his shoulders and kicking her feet and before she knew it, her back was against the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips found their home joined with his. Her breathing hitched, and his sucked in his breath, as she was being eased down on his throne.

“Mommy?! You up? I have some ideas for the show! Mommy, where are you?”

Bulma instantly tore her lips away. “Sweetie we are in the bathroom. Don’t come in! I'll be right out!”

“Ok, I’ll wait.” Bulla climbed up on their bed.

“Bulla go to your room.”

“But Dadd-?”

“Now.” 

“Vegeta. Just let me go. We can finish-“ Bulma hit him on the shoulder but he plunged himself further in her.

“Bulla?” Vegeta called. After a long pause, moved to kiss her again.

“Yes Daddy?”

“Fuck.” 

“Kami… Honey go to your room. I’ll be right there.”

“Ok.” They heard a heavy sigh leave their room and trail off into the hallway. 

“Vegeta. Vegeta! _ Ummmmmm Vegetaaaa _.”

“We have two minutes before she comes back.” She covered her mouth as she started to moan loudly with his increasing pace.

—————

Vegeta flicked his suit jacket over his shoulders. He adjusted the sleeves of his black button down shirt and shifted his black belt. Sighing heavily, he tightened his tie and took a step back to look in the mirror. He had a brief flashback to his seventeen year-old self suited in his new Frieza-issued amour. _ How far have I come? _ His vision readjusted to the present. 

Bulma insisted she had the perfect costume for him. ‘_ A David Pumpkin suit would be perfect for you!’ _ Though the fit was impeccable, the litter of pumpkins made his eyes burn. All day he had to stay on guard against her sneak attacks to give him _ ‘a cute white streak’ _.

“Daddy! Where are you?!” Bulla demanded from the hall. She stormed into the bedroom once she spotted him. “Stop looking in the mirror and come on! You’re going to make me late!” Bulla came behind Vegeta and pushed his legs until they were in the hallway. Vegeta turned and scooped her up in his arms.

“Careful Daddy! Don’t mess up my dress.”

They rounded the west wing hall and Vegeta set her down outside the auditorium. 

“Thank you for the lift Daddy. Go get your seat. I have to finish getting ready.” Bulla waved and skipped down the hall.

“Princess.”

“Yes Daddy?” She turned back towards him. She read his face and gave him a smirk. “I got this.”

“_ Hn _.” He watched his daughter disappear down the hall.

“Hey Vegeta, do you think there's gonna be a break for food?” Goku instantly appeared next to him.

“Kararot! It's a three minute show. Then there’s a reception.” Vegeta huffed as he opened the door.

“Awww I guess I can wait three minutes.”

Vegeta promptly stopped descending the stairs and looked behind him to the man dressed in an orange Gi. “Where’s your costume?! Bulla insisted everyone wear one!”

Goku almost ran into the back of him, confused. “Oh right. Pan got this for me.” He put a red soft ball on his nose. “Since you are always calling me a clown, I figured that’s the best costume.”

“Goku, come, it’s starting soon.” Chi Chi called over to him and patted the seat next to her.

“Coming!” Goku brushed passed Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. He shook his head and walked to the front row.

Bulma, Videl and Lazuli hurried over to sit next to their husbands. Videl had safety pins fastened to her sweater; Gohan gently pulled stick pins from her mouth as she absentmindedly locked them between her teeth. Lazuli had makeup smudged on her face and sleeves; Krillin softly wiped a red streak from her cheek. Vegeta sat with his legs crossed and arms folded. Bulma’s hand tightly squeezed his leg as she sat on the edge of her seat, the other clinched a walkie talkie.

“Curtain standby.”

“Copy.”

“Lights standby.”

“Copy.”

Bulma called over the radio to Capsule Corp. employees while looking intensely at the curtain. 

“Where did this large auditorium come from Bulma? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it before.” Chi Chi watched the stage while also taking in her surroundings.

“It’s a room we use for company presentations and ceremonies. I forgot all about it until my mom mentioned it when we were going over costumes with Bulla.” 

After a few moments, a small thumb-up peaked out from the large, red velvet curtains. 

“Ok. Showtime. Lights go.”

The lighting in the auditorium dimmed. Everyone adjusted in their seats and the hum died down in the room.

“And Curtain…” Bulma took a deep breath and whispered. “Go.”

The curtains rose to an empty stage.

Trunks ran frantically to the middle of the stage holding a mic in one hand and Scratch in the other. “Would everybody listen up please! Your kids are in danger! Three hundred years ago the Sanderson Sisters bewitched people. And now they returned from their graves.” A few people chuckled. “Hey! I’m serious. It’s not a joke.” Trunks shouted at the audience. “I know this sounds dumb. But they are here tonight... They are right over there.” Trunks pointed and a light shined to the aisle behind the first three rows. 

Bulma stared at the side curtain, then whipped her head back. “That’s not what we rehearsed!” 

“Shhhhhh!” Chi Chi waved to her.

“Thank you TRUNKS, for that _ marvelous _ introduction.” Bulla strolled down the aisle with Pan and Marron behind her. Music seeped up from the sides of the auditorium. “_I put a spell on you, and now you’re mine… You can’t stop the things I can do. I ain’t lyin_.” Bulla squinted at Trunks. “_Been three hundred years, right down to the day. Now the witch is back_! _ And there’s hell to pay._” Bulla mimicked the character’s moves perfectly, well beyond the fluidity of a regular six year old. 

“_I put. A spell. On you._” Pan stepped in front of her. 

“_And now you’re mineeeeee_.” Marron shreaked and the three girls flew up over the stage. Trunks backed up to the side of the stage as the three girls touched down. 

“Hello Saiyans! My name is Bulla.”

“And I’m Pan.” She pointed to herself and gave the audience a wink.

“I’m Marron.” She threw her hands in the air and twirled around the stage. 

“_I put a spell on you and now you’re gone!_” Bulla continued.

“_Gone, gone, gone! So long!_” Pan and Marron sang and danced in sync behind Bulla.

“_My whammy fell on you and it was strong_.”

“_So strong. So strong. So strong. So strong_.” 

Bulla, Pan and Marron moved to the far corner of the stage. “_Your wretched little lives have all been cursed.” _Pan pointed to the audience.

“_Cause of all the witches working..._” Marron peeked from behind Bulla.

“_I’m the worst!_” Bulla shot her hands up in the air and her sleeves swayed around her. “_I put a spell on you and now your mine_.”

“_Watch out. Watch out. Watch out. Watch out._” The three girls crossed over to the other side of the stage. Bulla pointed behind the audience. Everyone turned around. Scratch, Trunks and Mai were frantically climbing over the several rows of empty seats. Goten, dressed as the Zombie, stumbled over the seats as he chased them.

“_If you don’t believe, you better get superstitious_.” Bulla expertly pulled the focus back to the stage. “_I put. A spell. On you._”

Trunks, Mai and Scratch ran past the front row. Goten reached for Trunks. He ducked and Goten was left hugging himself, then they all ran up the other aisle. 

“Oh I wish we had a camera.” Chi Chi leaned over to Gohan.

Bulla stood at the edge of the front of the stage. And prompted the audience.

“_Hey_.”

“Hey.” They responded.

“_High_.”

“High.”

“_Say bye-bye_.” Bulla, Pan and Marron stood next to each other, waving to the audience. They slowly rose in the air waving.

“_Bye Bye_.” The three of them hovered over the stage and posed at the end of the song. 

Everyone in the audience cheered, cried and even those that stayed seated couldn’t help but smile. 

—————

Bulma thanked her employees in the hallway as everyone else gathered in the reception hall across from the auditorium. 

Vegeta and Goku were eyeing each other in competition as they chomped on various chunks of meat. Whis swayed back and forth with a piece of shrimp tempura between his teeth that he held up with his chopsticks as Beerus was finishing a fresh bowl of ramen over his head. Buu was the first one to the reception hall and missed the performance but was now finishing his hundredth cup of pudding. Krillin and Chiaotzu were bobbing for apples, while Oolong and Roshi were taking bets on them. Lapis, his wife, Lazuli and Dr. Briefs were talking at the bar as Tien, Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha were talking quietly on the balcony. Trunks, Mai, Goten, Pilaf, Shu and Puar were screaming, laughing, running, and flying through the corn maze in the backyard. Chi Chi and Panchy were seated on the plush couch talking over coffee, while Marron and her cousins rummished through a pile of candy on the floor. Mr. Satan was boisterously laughing with a piñata stick in his hand and an eye mask in the other, before Pan grabbed the stick and poked the last remaining pieces of candy out the piñata. And Bulla was yawning on the floor surrounded by candy, barely awake.

The party continued into the night with Krillin and Yamcha telling the younger kids, including Pilaf, Shu and Puar, ghost stories. Those that have been in combat with them, knew they were retelling tales of death, resurrection and evil in various forms. 

“There he was the last man in the universe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe or speak. He didn’t hear anything coming towards him. But he saw a grinning face appear in front of him.”

Vegeta suddenly felt a cold sweat creep up on him. He discarded his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie when a ghostly version of Nappa flashed in front of him as Krillin spoke.

Prizes were given out for the best costumes. All the actors gracefully forfeited their chances as they kept their costumes on. But first place went to Lapis’ youngest child who was fully dressed as a Minotaurus. After the large pumpkin-shaped cake was cut and the dessert bar opened, Bulma saw everyone off. Most of the guests left; leaving a few sleepy stragglers.

“We pulled it off.” Bulma walked over to Videl and Lazuli.

“Yeah down to the wire.” Lazuli gently patted a sleeping Marron on her shoulder.

“Oh I wish we had a camera.” Videl sighed.

“Don’t worry. I had a one going in the back.” Bulma pointed to her forehead.

“Oh great! I can’t wait to rewatch it.” Krillin joined in. 

“They worked so hard. They’re tired out.” Gohan adjusted Pan on his shoulder.

“Yeah, best to get them home. See y’all soon. Thanks for coming.” Bulma watched the families fly away.

“Guess Goten’s sleeping here.” Chi Chi walked over to Bulma.

“Guess so, I checked on them; they are all passed out in the living room.”

“Well then, we have an empty house.” Chi Chi leaned into Bulma’s arm and the two of them shared a smirk. “Goku! Come on, time to go!” Goku jumped up off the couch from a dead sleep. Just as quickly, Goku was at her side and they popped out of sight. 

Vegeta picked a sleeping Bulla off the lawn chair next to a sleeping Beerus. After they were at a safe distance, Whis woke Beerus informing him it was time to go. Bulla climbed down from Vegeta and ran over to Beerus.

“Beerus. Did you like my performance?”

He opened a sleepy eye to look down at her. “It was quite… entertaining.”

“Yes Bulla. It was truly captivating.”

“Thank you Beerus. Thank you Whis. I’m really appreciative that you both could make it.” Bulla bowed and waved away as she ran over to grab Vegeta’s hand.

Beerus eyed them over his shoulder as they said their goodbyes to Bulma. 

—————

Bulla changed into her pajamas and dragged herself into bed. Vegeta came into her room and sat down on her bed. 

“Daddy? - Did you like - our show?” Bulla whispered in between yawns.

“Yes Princess. It was… entertaining.”

“_Hn_. Did you show - Mommy our pumpkin?”

“Yes Princess. She laughed.” He brushed the stray hairs out her face.

“Well I like it! I hope - we can keep it forever.” She struggled to keep her eyes open and a smile on her face, but quickly fell asleep.

“I like it too.” He kissed her forehead and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

—————

Vegeta entered the bedroom he shared with his wife. He tossed his jacket on the chair across the room and noticed she was asleep on her vanity with arms folded under her head. He hummed as he walked over to her. Lightly putting his hands on her shoulders, he kissed her cheek.

“Huh? I didn’t know I fell asleep.” She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Mmm. I guess we worked just as hard as they did.” She stretched as she stood. “All the rehearsals and costume changes, it paid off. Bulla was amazing up there. Looks like we might need to get her into acting classes. I mean I like attention, but I don’t know where she gets all that-... Are you humming?!” Bulma stared at Vegeta who was by the dresser taking off his tie. 

He raised an eyebrow over his shoulder and opened his top two buttons. Humming louder, he turned to face Bulma. She stared at him with her mouth open and a smile tugging at her lips.

“Umm. You never do that. What’s-?” She was interrupted by Vegeta’s hands on her waist and his full body pressed against hers. Only wearing a short black nightgown, she felt the humming in his chest vibrate throughout her body.

“_I put a spell on you._” A baritone voice sung sweetly in her ear. “_And now your mine._” Everything from her core out to her fingertips shook. “_I put a spell on you._” He continued at a slower tempo, guiding her hips to sway in time with his. “_You can’t stop the things I do_.” He confessed into the curve of her neck. “_I ain’t lyin’._” He brushed her cheek with his own as he took his time to look her in the eye. She wasn’t sure if it was the shock of his decent singing or his usual demeanor, but she felt like she was in an actual trance; unable to move or speak on her own. 

“_I put a spell on you_.” His cadence slowed. He put his forehead on hers and hummed the rest of the song. She continued to sway with him as he lifted her hand into his. “_And it was strong._” He whirled her away from him while holding onto her so that she narrowly missed the dresser. Just as quickly she recoiled back into him, landing with her back against his chest. Keeping their hands locked together, he snaked his free hand along her thighs just underneath her nightgown. She moaned as his fingers slid along her inner thigh. His lips lingered over her nape. “_I put. A spell. On you._” His breath triggered goosebumps from her neck to shivers down her back. Sinking his teeth into her neck, he inhaled her arousal. Lifting her arm, he slowly turned her to face him. Gently laying it around his neck, he ghosted his lips over hers. “_And now._” He swept her off her feet and dipped her over his knee. “_You’re Mine_.” 

Her need for him snapped her out of the trance. She wrapped both arms around his neck and a leg around his waist, closing the distance between them. Her lips stormed his, as he effortlessly lifted the two of them to an upright position. They broke the kiss and she threw the nightgown over her head just as he laid her down on the bed. She rushed to unbuckled his pants while he twisted her peaked nipple between his teeth as she milked his naked cock in her hand and moaned into the air. He travelled across her panting chest and sucked at her other nipple. A breathless plea escaping her lips, teased at his self control. 

“V-vegeta?”

Slowing the pace, he wandered up her chest to her ear skimming her skin with the tip of his nose. “Yes?” He whispered in her ear. Clinging onto her stubborn pride, she bit her lip in indignation. “Beg.” He eyed her as he placed trailed feather-light kisses down her body. Every kiss lured more and more of her essence out of her core. Spreading her open, he inhaled her aroma and savored the softness of her thighs.

Clutching his collar, she forced him back up to her face. “Vegeta. I need you, now! Please. Please put it in.”

He smiled wickedly. Aligning his hard, dripping cock at her entrance, he inched his way inside her torturously slow. 

“Ve-gge-ttaa.” Bulma stuttered out as he sunk into her. Before he could connect his base, he pulled out completely flooding the air with whimpers and curses. Again, he inched his way into her and she moaned even louder. And again, he pulled out of her completely.

Her grip never eased on his shirt. She quickly lifted her head from the pillow to search his eyes for answers. “Vegeta. Why are you- Please. I need-“ 

“Bulma.” He softly commanded her silence. She slammed her head on the pillow, released his collar and crossed her arms. He moved a hand to raise her hips off the bed. He thrusted into her in short, fluid paces; targeting her spot with precision. Her hand stifled a cry that she knew would wake the dead. He plunged his thickness into her. “Cum.” The other hand clawed at his the back of his shirt as her body stiffened then shook at her release. 

“Ahhhhhh! FUCK! FUCK!” Muffled cries escaped from her mouth.

He drank in the sensation of her throbbing pussy sucking at his cock. Extending a hand to her neck, he felt her pulse start to return to normal. He squeezed it and pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Sobering himself, he continued to pump into her harder and deeper than before. Her body stiffened again under his as tears slid from her eyes. Her legs unraveled from him, landing on the bed. “Fuck!” He tilted his head back, pausing to compose himself. Pulling out, he admired his glistening cock tethered to strings from her core. He wrapped an arm under her waist and guided her onto her stomach. With the last of her strength, she braced herself on shaky knees, breathed into the mattress and she clenched the sheets. He kissed her skin and licked the sweat from the arch of her back. “Good girl.” The sight of his wife poised and ready for him snapped his restraint. He shoved himself into her again and fucked her at a frantic pace. Her strained moans were in concert with the creeks of the bed and the slapping of their bodies joining repeatedly. Unable to contain his need for release, he grabbed the front of her hair and surged into her. While spilling his seed, he continued pumping into her as they rode out their orgasms, peppering the air with foreign curses.

_ Home. His home. Earth. Bulma. Trunks. Bulla. _ No matter how hard he tried to shake it, once he woke up he always took in his surroundings before he opened his eyes. Finding her Ki nestled within his, almost lured him back to sleep. But the feeling of being fully clothed, caused him to ease himself from her and undress. At losing his heat, she whined and curled up on top of the sheets. Devoted to her comfort, he quickly returned to bed and pulled her body close to his. Her body responded and folded into his.

The sweet scent of their passion reawakened him. Kiss after kiss, he seared her skin. “Mmmm, Vegeta.” She purred and returned her own fiery kisses to him. He patiently waited for her eyes to flutter open, then moved to worship her under their blue fire. He laid on his back and directed her body to straddle his. With his hands under her thighs, he lifted her up and set her down comfortably on his face. 

He welcomed her with tender kisses and licks to her pink pearl. She clinched the headboard as she rolled her hips over his tongue. His hands explored the length of her body to her erect nipples. Circling them slowly with his thumbs, he urged her to moan loudly. “Vegeta yes. Yes! Right there! Fuck Vegeta.” She gripped the front of his hair and worked his tongue in and out of her. His groans and her moans, echoed throughout their bedroom. In fear of waking anyone, she forced herself up from her seat. “I don’t want to wake the kids.”

“I’m sure it’s too late for that.”

“Shut up!” She moved his hands and changed positions. Angling her knees by his ears, she leaned in and let her stomach rest on his chest and her breasts to graze his abs. Immediately, he locked his arms around her waist, securing her dripping arousal to his lips. Licking her lips, she glided her hand vigorously up and down his shaft. He circled his tongue around the bud then slowly penetrated her with a finger, drinking in her essence as it freely flowed. Rolling her tongue over the plump tip of his cock, she fell into another trance. The smooth soft head at her lips demanded to be kissed. She obeyed. Eagerly, she sucked in the length of his cock down her throat. Then stroking it inch by inch, faster and faster, she yearned to taste just a drop of her husband's essence. Intoxicated from the trance, she mindlessly played with his supple lower fruits causing his body to twitch. 

A whisper of her name reached her ears. She used the rising sensation between her legs to empower her to take him in fast and deep without hands, gripping the sheets for support. The firm smack and squeeze on her ass left a sting that guided her to unabashedly release over her lovers face. The pleasure erupting from her caused sounds - birthed as whispers - to cry out from her louder than she intended. Moisture poured from her open mouth coating his tip and compelling her hands to sliding along his shaft. No depth of hunger or thirst so bone dry had ever lead him to the edge of desperation in which he devoured her essence. He loved her, right down to her very core. That love feeding him fused with his painful need to release, thrashed against his self control. Taming down the rising Oozaru, he unabashedly erupted over her face. Glazed over in pleasure and cum, she lowered her head to cap the powerful flow and dutifully swallowed every last drop. 

Half asleep, he heard a curse cut through the rush of the shower. “Shit Vegeta. In my ear?” A rare smile spread brightly across his face. He quickly rolled off the bed to his feet and joined his wife. Returning to bed, he laid on his side and waited for her to come to him. Watching the mattress dip under her curves before she tucked into his arms, he closed his eyes with unfamiliar tranquility. She nuzzled her head under his chin, purring from the stubble tickling her forehead. He grunted awake and she slowly moved her head back. He rubbed noses with her; opening his heavy laden eyes.

“If you tell anyone about this I will finish what I started the day I landed on this mud ball and blow-it-up. With you and the boy on it. And Whis will _ not _ turn back time.”

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. “Yeah. Yeah, Badman. I know.” 


End file.
